blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Beasttouched (5e Race)
Beasttouched "It was night, so... W-we didn't see anything. Figured it was safe, we did... Then my arm was ripped off by a powerful jaw, and I ran like hell..." -Jonathan Green, lone survivor of a Nightian caravan raid. Physical Description Beasttouched look like humans with animalistic qualities, their human parts being identical to humans in every way, but their animal-like qualities can be a large variety. They may possess tails, paws, claws, ears, and bits of fur on parts of their bodies, or even almost no visible qualities. History Beasttouched humans were created by a beast-like god of life, long forgotten to history, though their creations still live. They have been known to have been allies to humanity, the fey, and even some beasts. Society Beasttouched typically live in societies of other humanoids, but when they live in groups of their own kind, they take on the animal grouping of the majority of the group, typically being similar to wolf packs. Relationships Beasttouched are typically sought after by humans, as many humans find them to be alluring as mates or even friends. However, some races consider them to be impure divine intervention, wishing for their extinction. Beasttouched Names Beasttouched only receive their true name at maturity, receiving a pet nickname before then, which they typically dislike being referred to after maturity. Beasttouched true names typically consist of one prefix, usually based on their kind of animal or fur color, or some other quality, and then a suffix. The suffix is typically based on their most dominant animal trait, or some sort of task they have performed in early life. Prefixes and suffixes are non-gendered, but some are chosen more often for one gender than another. Pet Male: Fluffykins, Foxxly, Furrycheeks Pet Female: Candy, Sparkles, Honeykins Prefix: 'Flame, Sparkle, Star, Claw, Fox, Dust, Night '''Suffix: '-spark, -burn, -paw, -fang, -sight, -break, -ear Beasttouched Traits Animalistic humanoids, beasttouched are more commonly adventurers than they are other professions, to their adventurous and bestial nature. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores increase by 1. ''Age.'' Beasttouched are cursed with shorter lifespans, becoming mature at 10 years of age, and living to be between 70 and 80 years old. ''Alignment.'' Beasttouched constantly have animal urges tugging at the back of their minds, aligning them closer to Chaotic alignments. ''Size.'' Beasttouched are around the same height and weight as humans. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 35 feet. ''Darkvision. You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Keen Hearing and Smell. ''You have advantage on Perception checks relying on smell or hearing. ''Claws. ''You have sharp claws, making your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 slashing damage, with the finesse property. ''Beastling. ''You have proficiency with two skills from the following; Athletics, Animal Handling, Nature, Survival. ''Natural Selection. ''Your unarmed strikes get a critical hit on 19-20 if a target is prone, restrained, surprised, or otherwise incapacitated. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Beast. The Beast language is the same effect as the speak with beasts spell, but is non-magical, and you can understand beasts. Category:Races